


Onward! To Gravity Falls!

by Tukaru



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukaru/pseuds/Tukaru
Summary: With the increase of Emporor Coven Goons at the Owl House, Eda has decided to take some extra steps to ensure the house, a.k.a. Hooty, stays safe. Unfortunatly, the ingredients needed for such a potion are not found on the Boiling Isles...(takes place about a day after WILW)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Onward! To Gravity Falls!

Luz sat on the couch with King curled at her side, patting the little demon with one hand and the other thumbing through the Magic 101 book Amity had let her borrow. Luz had long since come to the conclusion that magic homework was significantly better than human homework. Sure, she probably had way more homework than the rest of the class (thank you multi-track!) but it was still great.

Even her limited spell library didn't slow her down. She held her own against Grom for a good while, she and Amity made the Grom Tree, and she didn't have any problems with her magic at the grudgby game yesterday.

But in the present moment, Eda did not seem to be having fun if the series crashes followed by the shattering of glass, and a long, annoyed groan were any indication.

Luz lowered her book, "You doing ok, Eda?"

"Yep! Everything is just fine," there was another crash and a string of muttered swears, "I've got everything under control," the old witch said in a strained voice.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s right, “ set down her book and rushed towards the kitchen. 

The room was chaos.

There were various liquids spread across the floor, counter, and even some dripping from the ceiling. There were scorch marks in strange places, a cup of apple blood looked to be on fire and Eda was holding down the lid of a violently shaking cauldron. Every ounce of the witch's strength devoted to keeping whatever was inside the pot from escaping.

"Woah, what happened?"

"A protection potion that isn't -ugh- cooperating!" She yelled as the cauldron lid flung off in a random direction that nearly took off Luz's head, actually took off Eda's head, and smashed through a stained glass window. The contents of the pot exploded into a fountain of bright pink goo with mysterious chunks that Luz was afraid to ask about.

It covered the entire room, including Luz. It felt kind of like abomination goo but warmer and wiggly.

"Gross," Luz muttered as she wiped the gunk off her face.

Eda's head was also covered in goo, "Hey, kid, a little help."

Luz bent down, picked up Eda's decapitated head, and placed it on her body. Her mentor drew a spell circle in the air and the goo exploded off of her, leaving the witch clean and Luz covered in more goo.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Luz muttered as more goo stuck to her skin.

Eda made a hum of confirmation as she tried to shove the wiggling gunk back into the pot.

One hot shower and clothing montage later, she was clean and in her trusty cat hoodie. Always good to stick with the classics. She headed downstairs to see if Eda had made progress on her disaster potion.

The answer was a hard no.

The goo was still coating the room but the color had changed from a bright pink to a neon yellow that hurt to look at, "Eda, what is this stuff?" Luz said as she shielded her eyes from the monstrosity of color.

Eda ran a tired hand across her face, "It's a potion I give to Hooty to protect the house against more powerful spells but," Eda paused and looked thoughtful

"But?"

"But I don't think I have the right ingredients," Eda snapped her fingers and various cleaning supplies hovered above Luz. The spell was dropped as were the cleaning supplies that Luz barely caught, "Well, if you get this cleaned up, I'll take you to a cool place."

The human set down the objects and raised an eyebrow, "Like how the Conformatorium was 'super fun'?"

Eda snorted, "No, it's actually pretty cool. It's the most concentrated amount of magic in the human realm and it's got some creatures, plants, and fungi that are only native to the town."

"A magic town!” Luz grabbed on to Eda’s goo-free arm, “A magic town in the human realm!”

Eda peeled her excitable apprentice off her, "Yes, yes. Magic town, magic forest, and if you hurry you can come with."

Luz yanked out the mop and instantly began to clean the gooey floor.

In no time, the kitchen was clean and the portal door was opened. The bright white of the portal threw strange shadows across furniture and it hummed with potential. The light faded to the edges and revealed a forest unlike the one near Luz’s home, Owl House or otherwise.

"Do I have to come?" King muttered sleepily, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes, we need you to help pickpocket if need be and," she pointed a thumb at Luz, "She's too much of a goody Luz-shoes to do it. Also, did you bring your glyphs?"

"I choose to take that as a compliment and yes, I brought them," Luz patted her pockets and then held out her arms for the little demon, "King, if you come, I'll let you ride in my hoodie."

“Ooh, bribery, I like your style,” King wagged his tail, jumped into Luz’ hood, "Onward my steed! "

Eda and Luz shared a laugh and the older witch raised her hand dramatically, "Yes, onward to Gravity Falls!"

And they stepped through the glowing portal.


End file.
